DiRT Rally
DiRT Rally is the fifth game in the DiRT series developed by Codemasters. An early access version of the game was released on April 27, 2015 exclusively for PC through Steam. Dirt Rally features a large amount of vehicles in a wide variety of classes. Although the game had a short early access period, the initial reception has been positive across the critics and players alike. The v1.0 version was released on December 7, 2015 for PC via Steam, the eighth-gen console and physical PC versions are released on April 5, 2016. The Oculus Rift support was added to the PC version on July, 11 2016 and the Playstation VR support for PS4 version is scheduled to arrive in 2017, which also allow second player to join in as co-driver by using the social screen to understand when to send calls to the driver using the DUALSHOCK 4 buttons and touchpad. The Linux version is also set to arrive on 2 March 2017. A direct follow-up to this game, DiRT Rally 2.0 has been announced on 29th September 2018 and was released on 26th February 2019. Description The game focuses more on the rallying, compared to previous entries in the DiRT series. It uses a rebuilt physics engine compared to previous DiRT titles, which is more focused on simulation than arcade, longer stages and more noticeable differences between FWD, RWD and AWD cars. The damage system are also tweaked to be more realistic. It features six locations as rally stages: Greece, Monte Carlo, Wales, Germany, Finland and Sweden. The early access version contains cars from the 1960's, 70's, 80's, Group B, Group A, and 2010's Modern Rally. Later, more classes such as F2 Kit Cars, R4, 2000's Rally and Hillclimb are added to the game. The Rallycross discipline was added to the game as a result of the partnership between the game and FIA World Rallycross Championship, features three tracks: Lydden Hill, Höljes and Hell, and introduces three classes of rallycross cars: Classic, S1600 and Supercars. The recurring rewind feature since DiRT 2, is not present in this game. Player will also need to hire mechanic and engineers to repair their vehicles between the stages, where their skills will determine the time taken and the amount of damage to be fixed. Vehicles Tutorial The tutorial mode has been added to the game at the launch of console and physical PC edition. It features a series of videos serving as tips and guide to the game, narrated by Andrew Coley who is also the commentator of FIA World Rallycross Championship. Disciplines Drivers Locations Rally * Argolis, Greece * Powys, Wales * Monte Carlo, Monaco * Baumholder, Germany * Jämsä, Finland * Värmland, Sweden Rallycross * Lydden Hill, England * Höljes, Sweden * Hell, Norway Hillclimb * Pikes Peak (Full Tarmac, Mixed Surface, Full Gravel), USA Videos File:DiRT Rally - Early Access Announcement Trailer File:First Look DiRT Rally™-0 File:On the Track Realism in DiRT Rally™-0 File:Under the Hood DiRT Rally™ and AMD Radeon™ Graphics File:Nuts and Bolts Auto Modeling in DiRT Rally™ File:DiRT Show Episode 1 - Launch Day Jitters File:DiRT Rally Pikes Peak Pack|thumb File:DiRT Show Episode 2 - Pikes Peak File:DiRT Rally - The Road So Far... File:DiRT Show Episode 3 - Tarmac Terrors File:DiRT Rally World RX Update File:DiRT Show Episode 4 - World RX File:World RX Multiplayer Update - DiRT Rally File:DiRT Show Episode 5 - Multiplayer Special File:DiRT Rally - Flying Finland File:DiRT Show Episode 6 - Flying Finland File:DiRT Rally - Cars of DiRT Modern Masters File:DiRT Show Episode 7 - Modern Masters File:DiRT Rally - The Road Ahead – PC Launch Trailer File:DiRT Rally - New Content Trailer UK File:DiRT Show - Console Preview File:DiRT Rally Dev Diary UK File:DiRT Rally - the Community trailer File:DiRT Rally the Multiplayer trailer UK File:DiRT Rally Launch Trailer File:DiRT Rally - Accolades ESRB File:DiRT Rally - Coming to Oculus Rift PEGI File:DiRT Rally PS VR